Finalmente
|original = Phineas and Ferb Get Busted! At Last (Reino Unido) |imagem = Finalmente Imagem 802.JPG |legenda = Phineas e Ferb recuperam a criatividade |temporada = 1 |produçao = 116 |transmissao = 45 |nt= 45 |escritor = Bobby Gaylor Martin Olson |storyboards = Jon Colton Barry Piero Piluso |diretor = Dan Povenmire |br = 10 de Abril de 2009 |eua = 13 de Março de 2009 |xdeua = 16 de Fevereiro de 2009 |internacional = }} " " é o quadragésimo quinto episódio da 1ª Temporada. Estreou nos Estados Unidos em 16 de fevereiro de 2009 pelo Disney XD, e no Brasil em 10 de abril de 2009, pelo Disney Channel. Sinopse Phineas e Ferb constroem um carro voador e Candace finalmente consegue flagrá-los para a sua mãe. Eles então, são enviados para um reformatório para acabar com a imaginação deles. Enredo Phineas e Ferb fazem umas modificações no carro de Linda, fazendo com que ele voe. Phineas dá o nome da nova invenção de "Carro Voador do Futuro, Hoje". Felizmente para Candace, Linda consegue ver o que os meninos fizeram em seu carro. Com o peso na consciência, ela pede desculpas a Candace por nunca acreditar nela. Phineas tenta argumentar com sua mãe, mas ela continua inabalável. No meio do alvoroço, Lawrence aparece, e depois de pensar um pouco, responde a sua esposa que não sabia de nada que os meninos haviam feito no verão por todo esse tempo. Ainda do lado das crianças, Lawrence diz que eles não fizeram nada de ruim. No mesmo instante uma plataforma que Phineas e Ferb construíram para guardar o carro cai em cima da residência Flynn-Fletcher, deixando a casa em parte destruída. Revoltados, Linda e Lawrence mandam os meninos para um reformatório. A caminho do reformatório, Phineas e Ferb se encontram com Baljeet, que alega ir para o mesmo lugar que eles pois o reformatório é tão bom quanto a escola. Tenso, Phineas sente que algo pode dar errado e comenta com Ferb sobre isso. Candace ao ver seus irmãos irem embora fica muito feliz, e assume que esse é o melhor disso de sua vida, o dia que finalmente ela conseguiu dedurar Phineas e Ferb. Logo depois é cantada a música Vida Boa Agora. Estranhamente após o término da música Candace começa a sentir saudades de seus irmãos. Enquanto isso, Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet e algumas outras crianças entram no "Reformatório Só Sorrisos". A primeira coisa que é feita com os meninos é raspar o cabelo de todos, exceto o de Baljeet, que raspou a cabeça por conta própria. Depois disso o general do reformatório começa a implantar regras aos garotos. Regras cujo proíbem totalmente a criatividade e imaginação. No meio de um discurso maçante do general, Phineas e Ferb criam uma cama beliche giratória, onde se pode fazer a troca de baixo para a de cima facilmente. Claramente o general não gosta da ideia dos meninos. Um pouco mais tarde o homem obriga Phineas e Ferb a limparem o banheiro com escovas de dentes. Para fazer a tarefa ser um pouco mais divertida, eles inventam o Funk das Batidas Compassadas, mas rapidamente são repreendidos pelo general. Enquanto isto, Candace percebe que não tem nada para fazer, pois seu dia se resume a tentar dedurar Phineas e Ferb. Com a música Irmãozinhos, cantada por Stacy, Candace expressa seus sentimentos em relação a seus irmãos. Para se consolar, a ruiva resolve assistir televisão, e acidentalmente acaba vendo o que estão fazendo com seus irmãos no reformatório. Depois que Stacy vai embora, Jeremy aparece na casa dos Flynn-Fletcher. Ao vê-lo Candace se pergunta como que ele conseguiu entrar na casa e Jeremy responde dizendo que foi bem fácil, já que a casa tem um buraco enorme de um lado. Vendo que para sair do tédio ela precisa de seus irmãos, ela e Jeremy armam um plano para tirar Phineas e Ferb do Reformatório. No reformatório, Phineas, Ferb e Baljeet são forçados a ver um vídeo que fala sobre como a "imaginação" e a "criatividade" são coisas erradas, mas estranhamente Baljeet se anima com o filme. De volta a residência dos Flynn-Fletcher, Linda e Lawrence resolvem ir até o reformatório buscar seus filhos, no entanto não encontram o carro na garagem. Logo depois é revelado que Candace e Jeremy pegaram o Carro Voador do Futuro Hoje para resgatarem os meninos. Candace e Jeremy voam sob uma floresta, mas Candace demora a pegar o jeito de dirigir o Carro Voador do Futuro Hoje, e alega estar puxando um pouquinho para a direita. Assim Candace acaba batendo em uma árvore que faz com que o carro fique na beira de um despenhadeiro. No reformatório os meninos são forçados a trabalhar e fazer várias coisas que não precisam de imaginação durante Acorrentado Estou. Logo depois da música, o general tortura Phineas e Ferb, tacando água neles e forçando-os a perder a criatividade e a imaginação. Infelizmente ele consegue. Candace e Jeremy finalmente chegam no reformatório. Candace tenta entrar de uma forma direta e educada, batendo na porta. Mas infelizmente o general se mostra muito rude com a adolescente, respondendo que as crianças só se formam no final do verão. Candace então, constrói uma réplica dela e Jeremy de madeira para poderem entrar dentro do reformatório. Entretanto, a ideia não da certo. Na última tentativa, Candace cria uma réplica gigante do general, o que faz com que ele fique impressionado. Mesmo assim o homem não põe a construção para dentro do reformatório alegando não haver espaço. Escorregando pelo dedo indicador da estátua de madeira, Candace e Jeremy conseguem entrar no reformatório. Porém, o general os vê e os expulsa com o apertar de um botão, que leva os jovens até uma grande caixa de lixo cheia de cabelo. Candace diz para Jeremy que ele deve estar arrependido por ter a acompanhado na viagem, mas para seu alívio Jeremy responde que não. Logo depois, a adolescente avista uma placa do programa de tv de Morty Williams, daí tem a ideia de se fantasiar como o apresentador de tv, enquanto Jeremy se faz de câmera man. Dessa forma os dois conseguem entrar no reformatório sem que sejam descobertos pelo general. O general mostra como Phineas e Ferb, que anteriormente eram crianças criativas e exploradoras, se tornaram completos vegetais. Candace e Jeremy se assustam quando percebem o que aconteceu com os dois meninos. Enquanto o homem fala sobre algumas coisas que são feitas dentro do reformatório, Candace tenta com Jeremy levar Phineas e Ferb dali, mas a total falta de ação dos meninos apenas faz os dois adolescentes passarem vergonham na frente do general. A jovem então tem a ideia de distrair o homem, fazendo com que ele entre no armário de limpeza. Nesse momento Jeremy e Candace levam os meninos do reformatório. Ironicamente essa também é a hora em que Linda e Lawrence entram, não se sabe como, no reformatório. Ao saber que foi enganado, o general avisa a seus guardas que Morty Williams fugiu com Phineas e Ferb. Assim o quarteto é perseguido por vários guardas e cães furiosos. No meio da busca, o general percebe que aquele de fato não era Morty Williams, mas sim a garota que queria resgatar seus irmãos. Mas tarde, Candace, Jeremy, Phineas e Ferb são encurralados pelo homem com vários cães na ponta do despenhadeiro. Candace sugere que seus irmãos concertem o carro, mas infelizmente o carro acaba caindo do despenhadeiro. A adolescente sugere que eles construam uma ponte, mas Phineas não se atrai por nada que envolva criatividade. Em choros Candace se desculpa de seus irmãos e diz que eles são os melhores irmãos que ela poderia ter. Phineas então pega a ferramenta e diz a Ferb: "Ferb, já sei o que vamos fazer hoje!". Candace fica feliz e percebe que seus irmãos ainda são pessoas criativas, mas infelizmente o homem chega para pega-los. Bizarramente, um robô controlado por Doofenshmirtz aparece com Perry o Ornitorrinco do chão e acaba tacando o general do despenhadeiro. Candace fica não entende como aquilo aconteceu e logo depois as coisas começam a mudar de forma muito estranho. Baljeet começa a falar por Linda, A Zebra Falante aparece entre outras coisas. Quando Jeremy pede a mão de Candace em casamento ela percebe que aquilo tudo era um sonho. Assustada Candace acorda e assim vem uma sensação de alívio ao saber que ela não detonou seus irmãozinhos. Mas tarde, no café da manhã Candace conta todo seu sonho para seus pais e irmãos. Phineas imediatamente tem a ideia de criar um aparelho que reproduza os sonhos como um filme e Linda por sua fez, pede para Lawrence pegar seu caderno para anotar o tal sonho de Candace que ela diz ser "comédia pura". Nisso um grupo de homens da OSUSB aparecem e começão a retirar a família da casa com muito rapidez. De repente Major Monograma aparece é diz a Perry que o seu disfarce foi descoberto, e dessa forma ele terá que mudar. Felizmente para todos aquilo também era só um sonho, ou um pesadelo. Perry acorda e Phineas ao perceber que seu animalzinho de estimação acabou de ter um pesado o consola e põe-o novamente para dormir. Créditos Finais Mostram Phineas e Ferb tocando o Funk das Batidas Compassadas. O sargento diz para os meninos "E parem as batidas compassadas". Phineas então diz para Ferb: "Não Ferb, ele tem razão. Tava meio ritmado". Músicas *"Vida Boa Agora" *"Funk das Batidas Compassadas" *"Irmãozinhos" (Ficou em 4º lugar no "Cliptástico: O Top 10 Musical de Phineas e Ferb") *"Acorrentado Estou" *"Tô Cansado" Galeria de Imagens Piadas Recorrentes Linha do "Meio Jovem" Já sei o que vamos fazer hoje! Linha do Ferb O que estão fazendo? Ah, você está aí, Perry Sonhos Sonho de Candace O sonho de Candace era, tecnicamente, o sonho de Perry, como mostrado na cena seguinte a que ela acorda. No sonho de Candace, ela finalmente dedura seus irmãos para sua mãe e os meninos são levados para um observatório. Com o tempo Candace sente a falta de Phineas e Ferb e descobre que o observatório não era um lugar bom como exposto no panfleto, mas sim um lugar terrível onde crianças eram torturadas. Arrependida pelo que fez, Candace decide ir ao observatório acompanhada de Jeremy para resgatar os meninos. Personagens Presentes no Sonho de Candace *Ela mesma *Phineas *Ferb *Linda *Lawrence *Stacy *Jeremy *Baljeet *Sargento *Zebra Falante *Morty Williams *Perry *Heinz Doofenshmirtz Sonho de Perry *O sonho de Perry é sobre a identidade de agente secreto de Perry ser descoberta. Personagens Presentes no Sonho de Perry *Ele mesmo *Phineas *Ferb *Candace *Linda *Lawrence *Major Monograma *SS SN A Única Cena Que Não é Um Sonho Perry acorda assustado por conta de seu pesadelo e Phineas o acalma pedindo para voltar a dormir. Informações de Fundo *Primeiro episódio a estrear em 2009 nos Estados Unidos. *Na América Latina e Holanda, esse episódio foi ao ar em 2008, antes de estrear nos Estados Unidos. *Primeiro episódio que Stacy canta. Informações de Produção *Descrição do episódio no comunicado de imprensa da Disney XD em 2009: Phineas and Ferb-ruary press release: http://www.disneyxdmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_020209.html ::In an episode guest starring Geraldo Rivera, Candace finally gets Mom to see what Phineas and Ferb are up to. Then the boys get shipped off to reform school, where they encounter a strict Sergeant (played by Clancy Brown, "Shawshank Redemption"), all while investigative talk show host Morty Williams (guest star Geraldo Rivera) prepares an eye-opening report on the school. *Esse episódio teve recorde de audiência. "Disney Channel's "Phineas & Ferb" is Friday's #1 TV telecast in Key Kids" *Esse episódio foi originalmente intitulado "At Last". Topher208/Dan Povenmire Correspondence **O título é usado ainda em vários países, como Reino Unido, Austrália, Nova Zelândia e alguns países da Ásia. **Na Espanha, o título "¡Por Fin!" foi usado até 2011, quando foi mudado para "Phineas y Ferb, ¡Pillados!". **O mesmo aconteceu com Portugal, mas antes de 2011 era "Finalmente", quando foi alterado para "Phineas e Ferb feitos ao bife". Estreias Internacionais * 3 de Agosto de 2008 (Disney Channel América Latina) * 7 de Dezembro de 2008 (Disney Channel Holanda) * Fevereiro de 2009 (Disney Channel Ásia) * 1 de Abril de 2009 (Disney Channel Alemanha) * 10 de Abril de 2009 (Disney Channel Brasil) * 4 de Maio de 2009 (Disney Channel Scandinavia) * 29 de Junho de 2009 (Disney Channel Espanha) Erros *Phineas diz que não terminou de comer seu cereal quando a família Flynn-Fletcher estava sendo retirada da casa pelos agentes da SS SN, mas na realidade ele estava comendo ovos com bacon. *A rosa que Candace segura na boca durante a apresentação dela com Jeremy no concurso de dança parece encurtar e alongar à medida que Candace dança. *De início, a aranha-robô tem quatro pernas, mas depois aparecem oito. *Quando Perry puxa o nariz de Doofenshmirtz, ele está segurando o nariz de Doofenshmirtz. Porém, na cena seguinte, ele não está mais segurando. *A blusa de Jeremy é verde escura enquanto ele está caindo em direção ao lixo. *Jeremy diz que há um enorme buraco de um lado da casa mas durante as cenas em que Candace interage com Stacy nada é visto. Isto é especialmente perceptível quando Candace está assistindo TV. *As iniciais de Monograma estão do lado errado da jaqueta. *Os capacetes de Phineas e Ferb tecnicamente não são invisíveis, uma vez que Candace consegue pegá-los para pôr em seus irmãos. *No flashback do Monte Rushmore, Candace, Phineas e Ferb olham facilmente para ele do chão, quando Candace deve estar na plataforma de observação e Phineas e Ferb devem estar ao lado da montanha. Continuidade *As tentativas fracassadas de Candace em dedurar seus irmãos que veem à memória de Linda são referentes aos episódios: "Montanha-Russa", "Festa de Terror na Praia com Gnomos de Jardim", "Ídolo Pop", "Candace Perde a Cabeça", "Os Reis do Gado", "A Luta das Casas de Árvore", "Dedos Pra Que Te Quero", "Inverão", "Viajando no Tempo", "Luzes, Candace, Ação", "Nada Que Um Bom Susto Não Resolva", "Eu Grito, Tu Gritas", e "Viagem no Corpo da Candace". Alusões *'Stray Cat Strut' - A música Acorrentado Estou é baseada na música Stray Cat Strut da banda Stray Cats. *''Laranja Mecânica'' - A história citada por Baljeet quando ele está no ônibus com Phineas, Ferb e as demais crianças, pronto para ir ao reformatório. *''O Rei Leão'' - Na cena em que Phineas e Ferb recuperam a memória numa falésia, uma luz ilumina diretamente os personagens. Isso pode ser uma referência ao filme da Disney. *''Tubarão'' - A linha do sargento "Eu vou precisar de um quintal maior" é uma referência direta a linha "You're gonna need a bigger boat." do filme de 1975. *''Os Irmãos Cara-de-Pau'' - Os agentes da O.S.U.S.B. fazem o mesmo som quando invadem a casa dos Flynn-Fletcher que os agentes da SWAT no filme. *''De Volta Para o Futuro'' - A música de fundo ouvida quando Candace e Jeremy estão voando no Carro Voador do Futuro, Hoje é a mesma ouvida em uma cena do filme De Volta Para o Futuro. *''Pikmin 2'' - A aranha-robô é semelhante a Titan Dweevil, o último vilão do jogo. *''Os Simpsons'' - Esse episódio é uma paródia do episódio "Krusty Gets Busted" de Os Simpsons. *''Alcatraz - Fuga Impossível'' - O Reformatório Só Sorrisos é semelhante ao Alcatraz. O fato de Candace e Jeremy resgatarem seus irmãos também é uma referência a Frank Morris escapar do Alcatraz. *''Dallas'' - A cena em que Candace acorda e percebe que tudo era apenas um sonho é uma referência a uma cena da série em que Pam Ewing acorda e percebe que seu marido não morreu. Trivialidades *Isabella e Buford não aparecem nesse episódio. Tecnicamente, somente quem aparece na vida real são Phineas e Perry. Esse é o primeiro episódio duplo sem a participação de Isabella. *Dr. Doofenshmirtz e Major Monograma fazem apenas participações especiais nesse episódio. *Esse é o maior papel de Jeremy em um episódio até "Dançar Até Enjoar". *Perry aparece três vezes nesse episódio. *Terceira vez que Phineas, Ferb ou Candace avistam Perry com seu chapéu ("O Brinquedo Inativo", "Balada do Barbademau"). *Primeiro episódio que não contém um enredo para Agente P. *Primeiro episódio que Linda descobre as grandes ideias de Phineas e Ferb, embora não aconteça na vida real. *Stacy usa o mesmo biquíni que em "Festa de Terror na Praia com Gnomos de Jardim" quando está na lancha. *Segunda aparição da Zebra Falante ("Balada do Barbademau"). *Esse episódio foi nomeado como 6º no Top 10 de Episódios de Phineas e Ferb do WatchMojo.com. Top 10 Phineas and Ferb Episodes Elenco *Yan Gesteira como Phineas *Flávia Fontenelle como Candace *Gustavo Pereira como Ferb *Tereza Cristina como Linda *Charles Emmanuel como Jeremy *Samir Murad como Doofenshmirtz *Carlos Seidl como Major Monograma *Mário Cardoso como Lawrence *Dee Bradley Baker como Perry *Luciano Monteiro como Baljeet *Hannah Buttel como Stacy *Carlos Alberto como Morty Williams *Mauro Ramos como Sargento Referências en:Phineas and Ferb Get Busted! Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 1ª Temporada Categoria:Episódios Duplos